Conventionally, inkjet printers that perform inkjet printing are used for various purposes (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-13455). It is discussed in recent years to use the inkjet printers for a broader range of industrial and other applications.
Patent Literature: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-13455
To further diversify the areas to which the inkjet printers are applicable, types of media and inks desirably used need to be decided in accordance with printing qualities demanded in different areas of use. In this regard, the inventor has looked into cases in which the use of chemical fiber fabrics may be desirable for printed matters installed outdoors, like banners.
To be more specific, media used to produce such printed matters, like banners, may desirably be inexpensive and more water-resistant. Examples of such media may include taffeta made by weaving polyester fiber. In fact, banners, for example, are actually produced by using inkjet printers and media made of chemical fiber fabrics, in which case sublimation transfer printing is conventionally employed to print objects to be printed on such media.